The present invention relates generally to a shelving system and, more particularly, to a divider wall that is removably coupled to a shelf assembly.
Shelving is used for stocking and storing products or merchandise in a variety of stores, offices, hospitals, or other settings. In most of these settings, many different types of products are displayed on a single shelf. Over time as each of the products is accessed by a person, often the various products become disorganized or mixed up. It is difficult and time consuming to organize and maintain separation of the different types of products on a single shelf.
In one particular setting, such as a hospital or medical facility setting, there are additional concerns. Typically, various items are stored on a single shelf that must be dispensed to patients on a regular basis by nurses or other medical personnel. For example, personal hygiene products such as shampoo, hair conditioner, soap, lotion, toothpaste, and toothbrushes, to name a few items, are stored in small bottles or tubes on a shelf. After a period of time, these products become disorganized on the shelf and medical personnel waste much time searching for these items. Similarly, and more critically, medical devices or equipment and pharmaceuticals are stored on a shelf and can become disorganized causing medical personal to waste time searching for the appropriate item.
Waste of time by medical personal when dispensing disorganized products increases healthcare costs. Moreover, many hospitals and medical facilities do not have the funds to buy new storage systems that organize the products better than an open shelf; instead, there is a need to retrofit an existing shelf to separate and organize these items. Retrofitting an existing shelf typically requires a storage system that attaches to a shelf via mechanical fasteners. Holes are drilled into the shelf and wall dividers are connected thereto with mechanical fasteners. Unfortunately, bacteria, such as staph, or other germs can form in the holes in the shelf and the dividers and/or the fasteners causing a serious health risk to patients and medical personnel. To adjust the location of a divider relative to the shelf, a new hole must be drilled into the shelf to attach the divider to the shelf.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.